


no time to take a picture (i'll remember someday)

by womanaction



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: A snapshot of post-coital JB.





	no time to take a picture (i'll remember someday)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda picture this post-series but there's no reason it couldn't be during season 2.

She rolls over, tired, and Jeff’s arm comes down automatically around her. _The clingy bastard,_ she thinks, fondly. His hand brushes her stomach. She squirms.

“You know I don’t like it when you put your hand on your stomach,” she says, not opening her eyes.

“Oh yeah. Remind me why that is again?” He’s almost asleep, but she can still hear the note of laughter in his voice.

“It makes me feel like a pregnant mom in a soup-”

“Soup commercial, right.” He shifts against her. “But if I move my hand up,” he does so, teasingly, fingers grazing the underside of her breasts, “or down,” and he traces a path back down her stomach, “we’ll never get any sleep.”

“I think you’re putting a little too much confidence in your charm. And stamina. And – ” she breaks off with a yawn.

Jeff doesn’t say anything, which usually means he’s either texting or asleep, and since she can see at least one of his hands, she’s going with asleep. She prods at his arm experimentally, and he vaguely mumbles, but makes no move to stop her as she lifts it, rolls over again onto her stomach, and lets it fall back down on the small of her back.

When she wakes up, she finds that his hand has migrated down to cup her butt.

Eh. She’ll take it.


End file.
